Play It Cool
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Two moments they kept themselves restrained... and the one they finally showed how they feel.


_**1: 9/21/14, WWE Performance Centre**_

Never had she counted on him walking into her life like he did.

But Amanda Rose Cena had come to learn that surprises were a good thing.

Training with Finn Balor… or Prince Devitt as he was previously known in New Japan Pro Wrestling was exhausting though but proving to pay off as Amanda was easing back into matches with a new move set and the fans chanting "Demon Mistress!" was the boost she needed… and Finn hadn't even has his debut match yet.

"Holding up okay, lass?" Finn asks, him and Amanda sprawled out on their backs in the ring.

They were both worn out… but every time he spoke in that accent, Amanda found it hard to speak herself as her tongue would go dry and her voice would crack in a schoolgirl with a crush kind of way.

"My legs are numb." Amanda replied in the said description of her voice.

Either Finn didn't notice how her voice was or pretended not to but either way, he helped her up and steadied her on her feet, his hands on the part where her waist and hips connected.

Amanda felt her knees start to tremble… but stayed standing.

 _ **2: 8/19/15, WWE NXT**_

It had been an accidental shot, she told herself that, she told herself she wasn't hurting to try to save face and not break down… but he knew better.

Staring into those hazel eyes as he held her left hand to keep her from striking the ringside physician after a misplaced punch from Kevin Owens, Finn could see clear as day that Amanda was hurt and hurt badly.

"Not feeling all that great… don't try to tell me otherwise, I know you better than that, lass. I know you're hurting bad because you're not speaking." Finn says.

Amanda nodded, her words slightly slurred from the lidocaine they used to numb the wound and it not making much sense… but he put it together that she was saying it wasn't his fault.

Finn brushed Amanda's hair back and his left hand rested on the right side of her face, which he was sure would bruise from the force of the punch… but he wanted to comfort her.

The tension was suffocating between them as his left hand rested on her right thigh.

"Just kiss already, enough of the slow burn!"

Both jumped, seeing Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady. Amanda muttered in French and Finn lightly pinched her.

Amanda yelped, Finn chuckling slightly as she glared at him.

"What? You were mouthing off." Finn says after he stopped, their foreheads pressed together seconds later.

"You're lucky you're cute." Amanda whispered, Finn smirking slightly.

She could never be angry at him and in that moment, she knew it.

 _ **3: 8/21/16, Barclays Center**_

"Deep breaths… it's okay, I've dealt with worse." Finn says as tears fell down Amanda's face.

She didn't react fast enough and he had gotten hurt… and now she was blaming herself.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he… he just got so angry…" Amanda says tearfully as she started to ramble, the tears falling faster.

Within seconds, Finn's left arm locked around her back… he pulled her in close to him and their lips crashed together, Amanda reciprocating the kiss and her fingers running through his hair.

Two years, they had been wondering what it would be like to kiss each other, to hold each other in a more intimate way than friendship… now that moment was here.

Amanda pulled Finn closer to her despite the body paint and they were pressed together, Finn letting out a lower growl as he was reacting favorably to having her body pressed to his.

But he was also sore as hell and she was in a highly charged state… some self control had to be shown.

Their kiss stopped, both regaining their breath as their lungs screamed for air.

"Finally!"

Both looked, seeing Enzo and Cass.

"About time but he's hurt… and now ain't the time to-" Cass says, Enzo clamping his hand to his friend's mouth.

Finn and Amanda kissed again and went to go clean off in their locker room, Amanda trying to hide her scarlet red face and Finn attempting the same even though his couldn't be seen through the paint.

"Ain't no shame in it, darlin!" Enzo says loudly after dropping his hand, Cass lightly smacking his right arm.

"He makes her weak at the knees, she makes him go crazy… it was gonna happen sooner or later." Cass says, pretending to roll his eyes.

But he was happy for his tiny friend and that she finally got her Demon King.


End file.
